This Is My Life
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: After recieving a mysterious gift, Seto finds himself in an alternate reality with a very different Yugi. How did he get here? How will he get back? and Does he want too? Yaoi HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is the prolog to another one of my stories eeps and hides Yes there is Yaoi in it please review and tell me what you think.

Seto Kaiba stared at the object in front of him. A simple box wrapped in brown paper. Normally Seto Kaiba being one of the worlds most influential businessmen did not usually pay attention to such packages. They could be potentially very dangerous. But for some reason that his mind couldn't explain he felt drawn to it. He carefully undid the brown cord that covered the paper. Laying it off to the side he then proceeded to remove the package from its wrapping doing as little damage to it as possible.

What he held in his hands was a box, very ornate and from the writing on it Chinese in nature. Though Kaiba was fluent in modern day Chinese he couldn't completely decipher the text. He undid the clasp on the box opening it. As he did so a breeze picked up in his office. He looked around. The window wasn't open in his office. But before he could turn back to the box, Seto Kaiba had disappeared.

Yugi was sitting on the couch watching the television. He was slightly restless. He had been going for over 3 years now having some maniac trying to destroy the world to distract him. Now for over 2 months things had been dead calm. Sure he got challenged at school every once in a while. But for the most part people began to believe the 'King of Games' unbeatable. Yugi knew such thoughts weren't good. Hoping some dark evil presence would show up at his door, putting his friends and family not the mention the rest of the world in danger, but he couldn't help it. Though he did manage to keep these thoughts from his Yami.

Yugi almost jumped out of his seat when he heard the thump and then groan. He raced to the other room to find a teenager sprawled out on his floor. He was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, a soft blue tank top, and a pair of tennis shoes. His face was still down but he could tell a pair of glasses rested on his head.

"Are you alright?" Was the first thing out of his mouth were some people might of said 'how did you get into my house.'

"Yugi?" the voice said confused. It sounded familiar but as if it was too soft.

The head raised and Yugi was cautious. He went to wake his Yami from his mental slumber when he came face to face with the most gorgeous blue eyes he'd ever seen. Now Yugi had known for a while he was gay, but this, this blew him out of his mind. They eyes were so pure. But somehow familiar. Then he took in the rest of the person in front of him. Currently staring at him in shock. Yugi's expression didn't look much different.

"Kaiba…?" Yugi said stuttering.

The person looked at him curiously. "No its me Seto, Seto Yukagi, what are you doing back so soon? I thought you were going to be away with business most of the summer. And I've never known you to wear leather." Seto said confused. Though Yugi's eyes they seemed much softer then he remembered….

Elsewhere…..

The lump that was now Seto Kaiba groaned. He felt something poke him at his side.

"Seto what the hell are you doing in the middle of my office floor?" Calm a cold draw from who ever was talking to him.

"What this is my office" said Seto trying to push himself off the floor.

"You must have hit your head on the way down. Or was this some kind of joke. Eh? Fancy coat though" said the Voice.

Seto was now getting really irritated with this person. Who ever it was must not care about their job.

Seto sat up and was in for the surprise of his life. There standing before him was Yugi Mouto. He wasn't in his customary black leather no. He was wearing a pair of grey slacks though they were as tight as his usual leather, a pair of black dress shoes. A black silk shirt covered his chest and a long dark blue trench coat flowed around him. His stature though was one Seto only knew from their duels. Confidence and superiority radiated from him. Hands on his hip and his eyes. He had only seen eyes so cold when he looked in the mirror.

"I'm not up for your mind games. I guess Mokuba must have let you in. I'll have to talk to him about that later. Now please leave" Seto said.

Yugi looked at him and then burst out laughing. Seto felt it was meant to taunt him. "You know Seto that little act was almost worth it. But I think you finally have lost your mind. Why would your baby brother let me into my own house and why would I leave my own office? Who cooked this up for you? Your pet dog? It would take someone of that brain power to concoct an idiotic idea like this. Though I thought you had more brain power then this based on our duels. I guess I was wrong." The voice had a cold cutting cynical tone.

"Look, I have patients for you because my grandfather likes you. But that doesn't mean I'll stand for little pranks like this." And with that he pushed a button his desk.

"Akira, come and escort Mr Yukagi back to my grandfather's game shop. He seems to have lost his way."

"Yes Master, Pegasus" and with that the intercom went dead.

"Pegasus!" Seto yelled.

"What is with you today Seto? Really did someone give you some bad drugs or something. You've known since Duelist Kingdom that Pegasus was my father. I'll have to tell gramps to keep you off the caffeine for awhile."

With that a tall man with dark hair and sunglasses strolled in. Taking Seto by the arm.

"Ah good Akira, I need to get back to work. You'll see he gets home safely right?" Yugi said and Akira nodded.

With that Seto was ushered out of the room. Yugi went back to his computer.

He struggled most of the way but Akira was simply to strong for him. "Calm down Seto. You should no better then to interrupt him when he's working on a new project. I know a bit of stress relief is good for him and all but right now isn't a good time."

Seto went quiet. Something was wrong, very wrong and he had to figure out what was going on. He'd play along. All he knew was that who ever was behind this was going to pay.

On his way out the building, he glanced up and paled. Where the Kaiba Corp logo normally sat, was a big Industrial Illusions logo. That's not something you can easily do…This was a bad dream that all it could be.


	2. Chapter 2

WHOOT! Chapter to of "This is my life" The muse is back!

I'm also working on the next chapter of All That Truly Matters. I was actually writing that out when I got the inspiration to finish this chapter. ATTM is driving me up a wall. Malik wants Yugi but he cant have him NO!

I'm off and free the next couple days so you'll never know what I churn out next : ) but it will be Yugioh.

I'm going to work on You and The Used The Broken and The Forgotten hopefully as well. But I haven't yet received the spark to continue them. /pouts/

DHT Plz R&R

-------------

In his musing he didn't notice he had been lead to a 1997, midnight blue mustang. He looked at the man beside him "Akira". He tried to wake himself up but couldn't. It was worthless to fight in this dream; it wasted energy so he got in quietly. The trip to the game shop was a short one.

Akira let Seto out of the car. "Try again next week. At least if his business deal goes through. He's been working on this one a while." And with that Akira drove off.

Mokuba ran out the door. His jeans had holes in them and his shirt was old and faded. "There you are big brother. I got worried when you disappeared." His arms locked around Seto's waist. "And what are you doing dressed like that. It's hot out."

Dream Seto reminded himself Dream. "I um, went to visit Yugi"

"Seto! I bet you made him mad. You know how he gets at work.' Mokuba scolded.

Seto was about to speak when a haze of blonde hair made its way out the door. "There ya are Seto you had the squirt worried" Joey said as he pulled Seto into a head lock and ruffled his hair.

"Get off me you mutt." Seto yelled pulling away from Joey.

Joey faked a heart attack clutching his hands over his heart and falling to the ground "Why do you hurt me so" He said in a mock tone.

"He went to visit Yugi. I guess a little bit rubbed off on him." Said Mokuba.

Jou just stood and laughed a bit "Really Seto I don't see why you waste your time on him. He's a prick and a cold hearted asshole. He put his own father in the ward remember?"

Another familiar face was now standing at the door. "Well the man was insane and /did/ try and kill Yugi you know. Possessed or not" Came Honda's voice from the doorway.

Seto's throat had gone dry. He knew they weren't intelligent enough to be this good of an actor, and Mokuba would never turn on him….He was still convinced he was in a dream but no dream had ever been this long before.

"Common in and get changed before dinner before gramps sees you. He'll liable to have a heart attack if he knows you bought that coat just to go bug Yugi." Mokuba said pulling his brother into the Kami Game Shop, past Katsuya and Honda.

"Hey Mokkie we have'n pizza tonight?" Jou asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Of course! Ryou's request, it is his birthday after all. I hate that his dad is out of town again. But no word about that tonight" Said Mokuba barely sparing Jounouchi a glance as he walked past the threshold, followed by the other two.

The 'real' world

Yugi blinked at the boy before him. He didn't know how to react. Just then a knock came at the door. Saved by Jou! Yugi opened the door letting his hyper friend in.

"Hey Yugi how ya been man! You ready for the party!" Jou said moving past his friend.

Seto walked up unnoticed by Jounouchi for the moment. "Oh you're here for Ryou's party. That's very kind of you to take time off work for it" Seto offered a soft smile.

Jounouchi who had now noticed Seto got an utterly confused look on his face. He twitched a bit then asked "Yug what happened to Rich Boy he fall and hit his head"

Seto looked almost hurt "Jou what are you talking about its me Seto, your best friend. Earth to Jou you in there?" he asked walking past Yugi and up to Jounouchi.

Katsuya backed up a bit shocked "Did you just call me your best friend? Yug whats going on"

Yugi moved up "I'm not sure but I don't think this is the Seto we know."

"No kidding" Jou said.

Seto's soft expression looked to Yugi. "Whats going on here? Where's Mokuba?" He was pleading for someone to give him answers.

"He's probably at your mansion." Yugi explained.

"My WHAT" Seto's eyes popped out of his head.

Yugi sighed this was defiantly not Seto Kaiba. His emotions were all over his face, in fact the only thing that seemed similar was his concern for Mokuba. "Jounouchi wait here. I think I need to take Kai-Seto to the mansion. Mokuba's probably worried. I'll see if I can't figure out whats going on."

"Eh don't let rich boy ruin Ryou's birthday!" Jounouchi shook his fist at Seto who recoiled as if he'd been bitten.

Seto looked ashamed "Tell him I'm sorry. I don't mean to cause trouble. I'm very confused so I hope we can figure things out quickly. He's already missing his father I'd hate for him to miss his friends too"

Jounouchi's face changed "How-How did you know about that?"

"Ryou's one of my best friends. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't know?" Seto asked truth on his face.

"Common we better get going" Yugi said. Seto looked at Yugi oddly for a moment "This is weird" then followed the petite duelist out the door.

Yugi lead Seto to his car something he had bought with his last tournament prize money a 2005 black Sunfire. "Nice car, though I didn't know you drove yourself." Seto said. Still not truly processing that this was not the Yugi he knew.

Yugi looked at Seto once they were in the car. "I'm honestly not sure were to start." Yugi began "I'm not sure whats going on, but the Seto I know, is named Seto Kaiba, who runs Kaiba Corp, the number one gaming company in the world. Your obviously not him, but you are. Whats the last thing you remember?"

Seto looked down "I was helping Mokuba decorate for Ryou's birthday party. The others were going to be over soon. We all wanted to make it special for him. And your obviously not the Yugi I know. I mean you're you're nice!"

Yugi almost laughed at that. If it hadn't been so odd. "Whats weird about me being nice? What are things like where your from?" Yugi asked pulling up to a stop light.

"Well the Yugi I know I meet not long after moving into the Game Shop, you see your grandfather took me and Mokuba in after our parents died, which we are eternally grateful for. You came by that summer to visit. Said your father was working on a large project, but you didn't say much about it. You were very aloft and unapproachable. I asked you if you'd ever had any friends before and you said no." Seto leaned back lost in the memory. "I told you I'd be your friend, and you said you'd give it a try, since your grandfather seemed to trust you…then everything happened at once. Your father went insane. He wanted the present your father had given you, the Millennium Puzzle. He himself had discovered the Millennium Eye."

Yugi watched curiously at his tale…in this world Pegasus had acquired the eye.

Seto continued his tale. "He started a tournament a forced you to join it. You swore to cure him of his insanity and save the man you called father. I promised to help you and then we went off to Duelist Kingdom-"

Yugi couldn't help himself anymore…it sound like. "In our world I participated in Duelist Kingdom. Though it wasn't ran by my father, the man who ran it had the eye and wanted the Puzzle to bring his dead wife back to life. He was the owner of Industrial Illusions. Maximillion Pegasus." Yugi said.

"But Yugi" Seto started confused. "Maximillion Pegasus IS your father"

Yugi slammed on the breaks "What did you just say?" It was impossible…but Yugi had never known his father…not even his name or what he looked like. And Yugi's grandfather was no help saying he had never really known the man…could it be?

"That…that's impossible" Yugi said shaking. Seto was starting to get scared.

--Alternate World—

Seto was lead to 'his' room by his brother. The walls were blue, and on the ceilings and walls were posters of duel monsters. Most prominent was the Blue Eyes White Dragon. At least some things never changed. Though Seto didn't find it all that comforting, anything that made this dream more realistic was not good.

Mokuba busied himself in what Seto assumed was his closet in this dream world. "Here wear this. I know for a fact Anzu really likes it!" Mokuba giggled.

"Why would I care if tha- Anzu likes it?" Seto asked keeping his anger from his voice. Dream or no he would not get upset with Mokuba.

"She has a crush on you silly can't you tell!" Seto had to good nature to turn his head from the comment.

"So…?" Seto asked.

"I thought you liked her too. I mean you talk about her a lot. She was your first friend after all. I mean I just thought…" Mokuba had the good nature to be embarrassed.

"Its ok Mokuba. I'll dress myself and be down in a minute." Seto smiled.

Mokuba went to hug him tight "Everything is ok isn't it Seto? You'd tell me if something was wrong right?"

Seto's heart fluttered a bit. Mokuba thought something was wrong. But this wasn't real so telling him everything ok wasn't a lie right? Nothing was really wrong.

"I'm ok Mokuba, everything's fine" He said squeezing his brother tight.

"Alright" Mokuba smiled up at his brother and with that he dashed out of the room.

Seto sighed and sat on his bed. He decided to try and wake himself up. He grew tired of this dream. He pinched himself, then yelped slightly when he felt the pain and a red mark appeared on his skin…so much for that idea.

"Maybe this is real" Seto admitted to himself. "It has to be that box…somehow I've switched lives with Yugi. But how is this possible. Magic doesn't exist…" But since Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, his speeches seemed to be more focused on convincing himself then anyone else. "Maybe this is my punishment for not believing." He said running a hand through his hair. Either way he had to figure out what was going on. And the only way to do that was talk to the only other person who had majorly changed…Yugi.

But if Yugi really was anything like him…he knew that would be a challenge. One that he would have to take care of tomorrow at this rate, It seemed he had a party to attend. And skipping out would worry Mokuba. Something he couldn't bring himself to do in any life.

He stepped to his closet and opened the door. He studied it for a second. The clothes weren't finely made but they did have some taste he was thankful for. Not that fashion was ever on the top of his mind. He pulled out a pair of jeans that was obviously well loved, and red form fitting t-shirt. He noticed for the first time around his neck sat a necklace, a pendant of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. He changed then looked around for his deck. He had a few more minutes at least until someone came knocking at his door.

He finally found it on his dresser and took a look. As he sifted through he recognized most of the cards, though most not from his normal deck. It seemed to have been created with care, and most he knew had been played several times. He understood the basic strategy behind the deck, but had never tried it before. Maybe it had some influence from Yugi's grandfather. And then he found the very last card. It was the Blue Eyes White Dragon he had destroyed…The only one in his deck…he almost dropped the cards…there was no way none….

Overwhelmed he passed out, knocking a previously unseen object to the floor. The golden object clattered to the floor, next to Seto's unconscious body.


End file.
